¡Qué no lo llames!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Cerrando lentamente los ojos, las bocas de ambos se unieron, moviéndose despacio al ritmo de la pequeña melodía. Tras que ésta terminara, los dos se miraron por un momento, y se volvieron a abrazar. México/Bélgica. AU humano. Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy.
1. Una feliz pareja

**¡Qué no lo llames!**

Hola a todos, antes de empezar, vamos a poner unos puntos sobre las íes, pero como la computadora se encarga automáticamente de eso, no viene al caso comentarlo.

Les queremos recordar a todos que los queremos, aunque nuestro periodo de publicación diga lo contrario, y entre otras cosas, les agradecemos por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios, nos animan a mejorar lo que ya tenemos en mente.

Por otra parte, **Hetalia** , **Beetlejuice** , marcas, acontecimientos, etc., **NO** nos pertenecen. Sólo hacemos esto por tres razones: **una** , es divertido; **dos** , es para brindarles una lectura entretenida, y **tres** , por que las dos alegres personas que quieren conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas, yaoi y una **.45** _apuntándonos_ a la cabeza para que escribamos, pero no de ellas, que son maravillosas y quieren un mundo sonriente y feliz, atentamente _niñita_...

Una disculpa a los que resulten ofendidos por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno:**_ Una feliz pareja.

La pérdida de un ser amado es un asunto en extremo delicado, y una de las recomendaciones más comunes para sobrellevar el duelo, es buscar un sitio alejado de recuerdos, para así empezar de nuevo.

Y fue lo que José María, a un año de la muerte del pequeño Bronco, decidió hacer para levantarle los ánimos a su querida esposa Emma. En unos días celebraban su segundo aniversario de bodas, y tenía en mente darle un regalo que cerrara el triste capítulo que aconteció en sus vidas, producto de unos conductores inconscientes que atropellaron a la pobre criatura.

Emma se encontraba en el dormitorio, sentada en el borde de la cama viendo el álbum de fotografías, en las cuáles estaban capturados sus momentos felices con el pequeño Bronco.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando intentaste ponerle un pañal. -Sonrió, evocando con una mezcla de tristeza y dulzura los recuerdos de aquéllos dias. - Tardaste más en ponérselos, que él en librarse de ellos, y despedazarlo a mordidas.

-Sí, y cuando tu hermano vio el paquete de pañales, pensó lo peor, y me pegó una corretiza.

Cerró el álbum con lentitud, como si al hacerlo todas esas memorias se borrarían en el acto. José María fue a sentarse a un lado de ella y la abrazó con gentileza, deseando borrar con ello los recuerdos amargos causados por el desafortunado accidente.

-Aún no puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año. Recuerdo cuando fuimos por él, era un cachorro pequeño y tembloroso, cabía en una cajita de zapatos.

-Sí. -Sonrió al recordar llegar a la casa con el pequeño perrito. -Tu hermano no confiaba en qué fuéramos capaces de tener una familia, de hecho, aún lo piensa.

-¿Realmente somos capaces?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Chema, que no esperaba tocar tan pronto el tema. Y no era por que no se sintiera listo para iniciar una familia propia, si no más bien, quería respetar el deseo de Emma de guardar luto por el pequeño grifón de Bruselas. Y sin embargo, ya habían pasado dos años.

-No nos corre la prisa. - De pronto, se sonrojó por completo. -A menos que... bueeeno, pos...- Se rascó la cabeza, y ante la mirada de su esposa, enrojecía aun más. -Yo... digo, si tú quieres. N-No sé...

-¿Te refieres a que si quiero tener un bebé? -Y al ver asentir al moreno, le dio un apretón en una de sus piernas, jugueteando con él, soltando unas pequeñas risitas.

José María entonces movió el álbum, acortando la distancia entre ellos y acarició la mejilla de ella, viéndola directo a los ojos, los cuáles brillaban con un cálido sentimiento, tan llenos de amor.

-Emma.

La besó de lleno en los labios, rodeándola con un brazo de la cintura. Ella acariciaba su cabello, al tiempo que pasaba una mano sobre su nuca. Con grácil lentitud, se recostaron sobre el colchón, rompiendo el beso para tomar aire. Se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo sin preocupaciones, volviendo a retomar la labor de fundir sus labios de forma apasionada.

- _ **¡EMMA!**_

-¡Jamón! -Saltó Chema al oír el grito proveniente del piso inferior, y luego observó a su esposa. -Es decir... ¡Harm! Tu, tu, tu hermano.

Soltándose, la joven mujer soltó un suspiro, preguntándose que quería su hermano justo en ese momento.

-Deja ver que quiere. -Le avisó al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Mas el moreno la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él, cayendo en la cama.

-¡Chema...! -Fue interrumpida al sentir los labios del mexicano sobre los suyos. -Mmm.

-Yo voy. -Le informó al dejar de besarla.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero Emma le hizo lo mismo, besándolo entre carcajadas.

 _ **-¡EMMA¡ ¡BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE, O VOY POR TI!**_

Y eso fue suficiente para que se separaran.

-Ve. -Le frotó el brazo. -No creo que encuentre grata mi presencia.

-Sí. -Se erigió y se detuvo en la puerta, volteando a ver a su esposo. -José María, lo del bebé...

-Luego lo hablamos. -Le sonrió. -La presencia de tu hermano hace que se me quiten las ganas.

Y Emma salió del dormitorio, echándose a reír.

 **Continuará.**


	2. Aniversario

**¡Qué no lo llames!**

 **Hetalia** , **Beetlejuice** , marcas, acontecimientos, etc., **NO** nos pertenecen. Sólo hacemos esto por tres razones: **una** , es divertido; **dos** , es para brindarles una lectura entretenida, y **tres** , por que las dos alegres personas que quieren conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas, yaoi y una **.45** _apuntándonos_ a la cabeza para que escribamos, pero no de ellas, que son maravillosas y quieren un mundo sonriente y feliz, atentamente _niñita_...

Pasemos a los reviewses:

 _ **~*~DulceCandyCruzh3:** _ Pos aquí está la continuación. :3 Gracias por el review.

 _ **~*~Uta no Monogatari:** _ Bueeeno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. x3 A nosotras también nos atropellaron a uno de nuestros gatitos ;-; se siente tan feo. Y pues como vieron en _"Sabor a mí",_ él es bastante penoso; y Harm, pues ya saben. n_n Gracias por el review, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

La canción que canta Chema en este capítulo es _"Nuestro Aniversario"_ de la **Internacional Sonora Santanera**. Si tienen la oportunidad de oírla, háganlo, no se van a arrepentir. n.n Y sí, no la estamos usando para lucrar con ella.

Una disculpa a los que resulten ofendidos por el contenido aquí expuesto.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos:**_ Aniversario.

Unos días después de la visita de Harm, Emma despertaba esa mañana con un aroma delicioso en el aire. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos, y sonrió al descubrir que su esposo no estaba al lado suyo. Bajó al piso inferior, y se encaminó a la cocina, en donde José María vestía un delantal y daba vuelta en ese momento con un sartén en la mano, una sonrisa en los labios y tarareando una canción desde lo profundo de su corazón.

-Buenos días. -Saludó ella.

-Muy buenos días.- Le respondió de inmediato, y dejó la sartén en la estufa, limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

Emma se sentó a la mesa, y antes de poder ver bien de qué se trataba el desayuno, las manos del moreno la rodearon, y un beso aterrizó con suavidad en su mejilla. Se rió, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer su piel cuando la mejilla de Chema se frotó con la suya.

-Feliz aniversario. -Le susurró al oído.

-¡Feliz aniversario! -Se volteó y le dio un beso de lleno en la boca, riendo. -¡Pensé que no lo recordarías!

-¡Qué va!- La soltó y se dirigió a la estufa para atender el sartén. -Aún estaría en la cama de haber sido así.

-Je, je, tienes razón. -Sonrió con un encendido carmín en las mejillas, y esperó paciente por el desayuno que le preparara su esposo.

Disfrutaron de la comida, platicando y riendo como toda pareja de enamorados haría. Una vez que terminaran, ninguno de los decía nada, esperando que el otro iniciara la conversación, soltando risillas cuando se miraban a los ojos, desviando la mirada apenados.

-Preciosa, yo...- Habló José María, llamando la atención de la castaña.

-¿Sí?

Se rascó detrás de la nuca, cuando en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sospechando más o menos de quién se trataba, el moreno se alzó de la silla.

-¿Podrías atender la puerta? Yo debo, ehm, ir a buscar algo al sótano.

-De acuerdo. -Le sonrió. -Sólo no te tardes demasido.

Mientras él se dirigía al sótano, Emma fue a la puerta principal, fijándose primero por la mirilla quién fuera el que estuviera ahí a tan temprana hora.

-Sólo él. -Suspiró y abrió la puerta, sonriente. -¡Harm, buenos días!

-Buen día. -Saludó a su vez, y entró a la casa. -¿Estás sola?

-No. José María fue por algo al sótano. -Le informó, en lo que se encaminaban a la cocina. -Estábamos desayunando hace un rato, ¿quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias. -Se sentó a la mesa, en lo que su hermana recogía los platos sucios para ponerlos en el fregadero. -Sólo vine para saber tu respuesta de lo qué hablamos el otro día.

Dado que estaba de espaldas, Harm no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Emma, que además apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Entonces viniste hasta acá en vano, hermano. No pienso separarme de José María y tampoco venderé la casa.

Se volvió para verlo, y pudo él notar lo molesta que estaba al respecto, cosa que no lo inmutó.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estás desperdiciando toda tu vida? Si ustedes dos se separan, puedes pedirle a la corte quedarte con la casa, y así venderla por un buen precio. -Sacó una pipa de sus bolsillos y comenzó a fumar una vez que la encendiera. -Yo podría conseguir compradores de inmediato, y venderla hasta por el triple de su valor original.

-Y yo ya te dije que no. -Se giró y comenzó a lavar los platos, restregándolos con furia. -Así que no lo voy a aceptar.

Molesto ante su insistente negativa, Harm se puso de pie y tomó violentamente de un brazo a su hermana menor.

-Y yo no soporto la idea de verte casado con ese tipo, que no te puede brindar absolutamente nada. Tú mereces algo mejor.

-¡Basta! -Le gritó, soltándose de su agarre. -¡Estoy harta de que me vivas diciendo eso desde que conocí a José María! ¡Puede que no me pueda brindar todo el mundo a mis pies, pero me hace muy feliz! -Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. -¿Porqué no lo entiendes? Los dos nos amamos, y estamos pensando en tener un hijo juntos...

 ***PLAFF***

La mejilla le ardía. Fue tanta la sorpresa en ambos, que ninguno se movió por breves instantes, sin pensar siquiera en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Emma se tocó la mejilla y agachó la mirada.

-¿Porqué nos odias tanto? -Lloró, sintiéndose muy dolida por la actitud de su hermano mayor. -¿Es que acaso... no quieres que Chema y yo seamos felices?

No pudo continuar hablando, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando en vano en detener las lágrimas. Harm, por su parte, tomó su pipa y se fue de la casa sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba molesto y avergonzado de su arranque de ira, y de lastimar de tal forma a su hermana menor.

\- ¡Emma!

Se enjuagó con rapidez el rostro al oírlo, para no preocuparlo por lo acontecido en esos momentos.

\- ¿Sí?

-Ya encontré... -Se sorprendió al verla. -¿Qué te pasó, Emma?

Le tocó con suavidad la mejilla, que se había enrojecido por la bofetada. Chema frunció el ceño molesto, apretando el paquete que llevaba en la otra mano.

-Fue tu hermano, ¿verdad? -Preguntó enojado, soltándola y mirando a todas partes. -¿Donde está?

-Se... fue. -La pena en la voz de Emma era muy deprimente. -Discutimos, y las cosas se salieron de control. -Alzó la mirada y le sonrió, tomando su mano. -Pero no nos volverá a molestar, al menos no hoy, que es nuestro aniversario.

El moreno se fue tranquilizando, y rodeó con sus brazos a Emma, para fundirse en un abrazo. Desde que se conocieran, Harm desaprobó la relación de los dos, y aunque les fue muy difícil el casarse, él seguía apareciendo para tratar de separarlos.

-Sí, es nuestro aniversario. -Le susurró al oído, y tras besar con cuidado su mejilla, la soltó para darle el paquete junto con una leve sonrisa. -Feliz aniversario.

Abrió con cautela el paquete, descubriendo una caja musical en ella. Era una réplica de una cabaña a escala, con sus flores, chimenea e incluso había un pequeño perrito recostado en el porche. Emma se cubrió la boca con una mano de la emoción que le provocaba el regalo que José María le diera.

-Aún no digas nada, sólo dale cuerda. -Le pidió.

Buscó la llave, la cuál estaba debajo de la caja, y le dio cuerda. Abrió la caja y ahí, una bailarina comenzaba a bailar al compás de la música, moviendo sus piernas.

-Es hermosa. -Comentó ella contenta.

-Sí. Espera. -Le quitó la caja musical, para ponerla sobre la mesa, y tomándola entre sus brazos, empezó a cantar. - _"Y se van los años, y se va la vida, y se acaba todo, pero no tu amor. Brindo por la escala del peldaño al cielo, en donde mi universo eres tú, mi querido amor."_

-José María.

Cerrando lentamente los ojos, las bocas de ambos se unieron, moviéndose despacio al ritmo de la pequeña melodía. Tras que ésta terminara, los dos se miraron por un momento, y se volvieron a abrazar.

-Es un regalo muy lindo. Gracias.

\- Je, je. Me alegra que te haya gustado. -Se separó un poco de ella, y le preguntó. -¿Y ¿on'ta mi regalo, eh?

-¿No puedes esperar un poquito más? -A ver que negaba con la cabeza, resopló y sonrió. -Está bien, te lo daré si primero cierras los ojos.

-De acuerdo. -Hizo lo que le pidiera Emma. -¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

-¡Aún no!- Contestó divertida, y salió de la cocina.

Sacó de una vitrina una caja, le arrancó la etiqueta de liquidación al ver que aún lo traía puesto, y le pegó un moño. Segura de que había hecho una buena elección, regresó a la cocina, deteniéndose frente a José María, y ocultando el regalo detrás de ella.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

-Bien, ¿en donde está? -Buscó con la mirada y trató de tomar el regalo, mas ella no se lo permitía, divertida. -¿Donde lo tienes? ¿Donde lo escondiste?

-¡Ya, basta! -Le dio un leve empujón, y le entregó el regalo. -¡Feliz aniversario!

Dado que la caja no estaba envuelta en papel, Chema se impresionó de inmediato al ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Rompope! -Y de volada sacó de las dos botellas para darle un vistazo. -¡Emma! ¿Cómo supiste?

-Digamos que me contó un pajarito. -Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo el moreno balbuceaba entre sueños el nombre de la bebida.

-¿Quién? Bueeeno, no importa, muchas gracias. -Volvió a mirar la botella, y se encaminó al refrigerador. -Esta noche celebraremos con ellas.

-Por supuesto. -Sonrió contenta de lo mucho que le había gustado el regalo a su esposo.

El resto del día no difirió mucho de la mañana; se pusieron a ver películas, ordenaron comida rápida y dieron un paseo por todo el camino desde su casa, hasta el puente que lo conectaba con el pueblo más cercano, disfrutando del atardecer. Para finalizar el día, y en parte por estar cansados de caminar, se tomaron un baño juntos en la tina, bebiendo un par de copas de rompope.

-Ya, me haces cosquillas. -Reía Emma, mientras intentaba mojar a José María con el agua de la bañera.

-Bueeeno, deja de moverte. No. ¡Hey!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ah!

Tenerla entre sus brazos hacía sentir a Chema muy contento, y la misma vez enamorado, por lo que la acercó más a su cuerpo desnudo, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro, y aspiró el aire de sus cabellos húmedos.

-Mañana podríamos ir a hacernos los análisis. -Al sentir que Emma se quedaba quieta, continuó. -No quisiera que existiera algo en alguno de nosotros que le hiciera daño al bebé cuando esté en crecimiento, y tampoco quiero que algo malo te pase a ti. No podría soportarlo.

-Todo estará bien. Mañana será un día maravilloso, estoy segura de eso. -Y sin decir nada más, lo besó y ambos se rieron.

Al día siguiente, después de un desayuno ligero, la joven pareja salió de su casa tras confirmar la cita con el especialista.

-No puedo esperar a saber los resultados. Estoy tan ansiosa.

Tras salir del laboratorio, decidieron dar una vuelta antes de volver a la casa, y de paso comprar algunas cosas para preparar la comida.

-Igual yo, preciosa. -Maniobrando el volante, el moreno soltó un suspiro breve, encendiéndose las mejillas. -Imagínate nada más a un pequeño, mitad tú y mitad yo. Sería adorable.

-¿Te gustaría qué fuera niño o niña?

-¿Ehm? -Se volvió a verla, tomado por sorpresa con esa pregunta. -Pos, no sé...

Justo en ese momento, que cruzaban un puente cubierto ya bastante viejo y hecho de madera, alguien vestido de payaso se apareció corriendo desde la otra entrada.

- ** _¡CUIDADO!_** -Gritó al volver la vista al frente.

Queriendo evitar golpearlo con el auto, uno de ellos pisó todos los pedales, mientras el otro giró violentamente el volante, haciendo que el vehículo se estrellara contra la pared del puente y cayeran al agua.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _;-; ¡Quiero rompope! ¡Hace mucho que no pruebo ni siquiera un bolis de rompope! ;o;_

 _:I En fin, ¡nos vemos! ;D_

 _:I Por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi OC Fem de México, Josefina Yantzin Infante García. :3_


End file.
